konfafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nasza Konfa
Nasza Konfa - zdecydowanie najlepsze miejsce w całej sieci; raj na ziemi; błyszczący humorem zakątek całkowicie niedostępny dla ludzi uczestniczących w wyścigu szczurów o to, by zdobyć to, co najlepsze. A najlepszym jest właśnie Nasza Konfa. Przed powstaniem tej było zakładnych sporo innych, jednak do użytku jednego-dwóch dni. Obecni członkowie Naszej Konfy (zgodnie z kolejnością dołączania) *'Tom '- wódz konferencji wybrany w demokratycznych wyborach (wynik był jednogłośny, z czym żadnego związku nie miał fakt, że jedynym wyborcą był właśnie Tom), osoba, która wpadła na zajebisty pomysł stworzenia konfy, a także tej wiki. Obrażać go to jak skazywać się na egzekucję, ewentualnie ripostę, ewentualnie milczenie. Typowy gimbus, śmieszek uważający, że cały świat < on. *'Kasia' - administratorka konferencji, jednak mimo tego zaszczytnego stanowiska w "plemieniu" jest uważana jedynie za błazna. To znaczy za szefa błaznów, ale jako że jest jedynym błaznem, to wiele jej to nie daje. Prawdopodobnie najbardziej rozgarnięta i dojrzała na całej konferencji, a mimo to ciężko nazwać ją poważną. Pewnie dlatego, że na tej konfie nikt nie jest poważny. :/ *'Kiti' - pierwsza, która dołączyła do konferencji Kasi i Toma, dodana przez tego drugiego. Osoba, której ciężko nie polubić. Uzasadnienie podać naprawdę ciężko, ale wystarczy porozmawiać z nią kilka minut, by przekonać się, że jest to prawda. Bardzo optymistycznie podchodzi do wszystkiego i ogólnie ciężko ją widzieć wkurzoną na cały świat tak ni z dupy, ni z pietruchy. A smutną to już w ogóle. *'Storm '- dodany jako drugi przez Toma. Jak mówią legendy, kiedyś aktywnie udzielał się na konferencji. Czy jest to prawda, tego nie wie nikt, ponieważ ilekroć Storm pojawi się na konferencji i ilekroć ktokolwiek zdąży się z nim przywitać, ten już rzuca swoim randomowym hasłem "z/w", po czym wraca po kilku dniach/tygodniach/miesiącach, prawdopodobnie poświęca ten czas na jakieś głupoty, zamiast popisać w kulturalnym towarzystwie. *'Sklo' - powszechnie (to znaczy przez niego i Toma) uważany za zastępcę wodza w konferencji, mimo że to Kasia jest administratorem. Wraz z Tomem często urządzają sobie trollingowe akcje na konfie, co doprowadza do białej gorączki większość jej członków. Potrafi być naprawdę irytujący, jednak w gruncie rzeczy całkiem zabawny gość, z którym idzie pogadać, jeśli tylko nie dostał napadu trollaczki. *'Pedobear -' misiek, który ma w zwyczaju odwiedzać przedszkola mimo ukończenia 13 lat, mimo że nikogo tam nie zna, ale dla kogoś takiego, jak on nie jest to żadnym problemem - wszystkie dziewczynki w wieku przedszkolnym poznaje dogłębnie (w dosłownym i metaforycznym znaczeniu). Kiedyś udzielał się sporo, potem przestał na długi okres czasu, by zostać ponownie sprowadzonym przez Toma. *'Scarlett -' psiapsiuła Kiti, jej znajoma z reala, to właśnie ona ściągnęła ją na konferencję. Intelektualistka, gdy odkryła, że Tom potrafi nie zachowywać się jak jakiś popierdoleniec, co jakiś czas zaczęła prowokować go do inteligentnych dyskusji. Poza tym artystka, lubi śpiewać, rysować i stwierdzać, że wszystko, co ją otacza jest nieśmieszne. *'Vegeta' - obecny od zawsze i od zawsze nieobecny. Ciągle go nie ma - w sumie nie wiadomo, czemu właśnie o nim tak się mówi, skoro prawdopodobnie wysłał więcej wiadomości niż takie Echo czy Storm razem wzięci, no ale tak było w fantastycznym komiksie Toma, więc wiadomo. Za czasów pmr nie znosił Toma z wzajemnością (podwojoną!), teraz jednak ich stosunki zdecydowanie się poprawiły. Członkowie, którzy dopuścili się największego możliwego grzechu, jakim niewątpliwie jest opuszczenie konferencji i przejście na mroczną stronę mocy: *'Brzózek' '- drzewo. Podobnie jak Pedobear przez jakiś czas udzielał się na konferencji ściągnięty z forum pokemonpl.net, po czym przepadł, jednak w jego przypadku ciężko być pewnym czy jeszcze wróci. Najmłodszy członek konferencji (2 lata młodszy od Toma i Sklo), a mimo to całkiem rozgarnięty. *'Natalia MaturaToBzdura - koleżanka Kasi. Wiadomo o niej tyle, że nie lubi się z Vege, jest koleżanką Kasi i nie lubi się z Vege. I że nie udziela się na konfie, za co powinna zostać zesłana do Hadesu na całe wieki! Inni *'Echo Sound/Test Service' '- '''ten to jest Ktoś. I to już wystarczy, by Tom i Scarlett go nienawidzili. Mimo to jest członkiem konferencji, ale aż żal go wpisać obok takich sław jak Tom czy Sklo. *'Cinek''' - xDxDxD.